The present invention relates to the blade of a crimp cutting tool or machine (hereinafter referred to generically as the crimp cutter), and more particularly to a blade suitable for the crimp cutter by which terminal wires of various electronic parts mounted on a printed circuit board are nipped, cut down to suitable lengths and pinched out.
Conventional crimp cutter blades of the type mentioned above have defects, such as application of stresses to electronic parts to be mounted, ununiform-length cutting of terminal wires, and upward drift of the electronic parts from a printed circuit board as mentioned below.